Happy Birthday dear Tsunayoshi
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] Today is the boss' birthday, and someone has just prepared a wonderful gift for Vongola's cute angel, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Sawada Tsunayoshi 2014 Birthday fic. Pairing: heavily hinted 1827. BIG FLUFF


okay I manage to do this in a nick of time... and I typed this while in the office, IT WAS VERY RUSHED. It was supposed to be some big fluff fic, but I'm afraid it didn't come as well as I expected. Ugh, I wanted to edit some more, but I'm losing time, and my boss kept coming and go and come, so uhh WHATEVER I hope you did feel a little bit of the fluff

**Happy Birthday Vongola's Angel, Sawada Tsunayoshi (2014.10.14)~! MAJI TENSHI DESU.**

PAIRING IS AS USUAL 1827, but not so much lol This time I did write a birthday-centric fic hehe

_I do not own KHR, mention of OOC-ness and Unbeta-ed story_

* * *

><p>You wouldn't believe all the trouble that could revolve around one Sawada Tsunayoshi. From the biggest stuff to even smallest one could make this boy's head aches in ages. He was starting to be thankful his evil tutor hasn't been up to something these days and enjoying his peaceful life with his friends, but God thought otherwise. His friends and his pets started on their rebellious period…or for Uri, continued with it.<p>

It started three days ago. During lunch break, their pets started to pop out of their rings, eager to play with them. At first, his friends and he were happy with their affection. However when the bell rang, signaling they had to go back to the class, Natsu and the other animals refused to go back to the ring, and insisted they still play. Gokudera got a bit out of hand and yelled and the animals, making them frightened and instead ran away. To make matter worse, these animals hid behind the scariest person in the school, the disciplinary committee chairman A.K.A. Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna trudged his way along the corridor with a sigh. This is the third time, in row, their animals abruptly came to play in their school. Believing that today wouldn't be different than two other days, his friends concluded that the little animals would be in the same place. Said some place, however, forbids to have all of them go fetching their pets… and thus, Tsuna was chosen to suck it up and do the job. You know why? Because even though Gokudera would gladly take the job for him, he would never be the best person to deal with Hibari Kyouya. Yamamoto would suit this mission better, but the baseball team has their lunch meeting today… and it wasn't exactly Enma's problem either. Without even the need to do rock-paper-scissors to decide the sacrificial lamb, Tsuna _has_ to go.

The nervous brunet finally arrived at the reception room door and knocked it reluctantly. "Excuse me. It's Sawada Tsunayoshi," he announced himself in quiet tone, while peeking a little inside.

Finding no one was inside, the boy hesitantly slid the door and stepped a little inside. "Excuse me."

"Here." This time he heard an answer from next door. He almost forgot the existence of the room that was just made by the committee recently, just right by the reception room. The door was slightly opened and he stepped into it nervously.

There, he found Hibari Kyouya was sitting on the floor while checking the documents in his hands.

…

Wait, why was Hibari Kyouya on the floor?

"What do you want?" The question reminded Tsuna of his initial objective.

With hands clasped in front of his shirts, the younger boy nervously asked the other, "I was wondering…"

"GAO!" "WHOA!"

Being tackled by a little lion cub was enough to answer his question for coming here.

"Natsu…. Kotarou, Jirou," the swallow flew around him excitedly as the dog barked at him, "Uri and Mukurou too! So you guys are really with Hibari-san!" His little lion roared softly in agreement.

Quickly he returned his attention to his senior and bowed in apology, "I'm sorry! They must have been a trouble! I've come to pick them up!"

"They weren't really a trouble," the raven-haired below him shrugged, patting the little feline that cuddled up to him. Tsuna was so amazed at the sight, he didn't notice that Natsu had also leaped down from his embrace to be pat by the ravenet too.

Realizing his hands were empty, he quickly took the cub back to his arms, "H-Hey, Natsu! Don't cause any more trouble for Hibari-san! Let's go back!"

"Gao?" With a tilt of his head, Tsuna understood the animal was asking if Tsuna would play with him instead.

"N-No, I have class, Natsu. You have to go back to the ring. You guys too." At this, he received sync protest from the animals.

The don in training was starting to dread his situation. Cautiously he glanced at his cloud guardian, wondering if the noise earlier disturbed him.

Unexpectedly, the ravenet seemed pretty calm about everything as he continued giving the affection Uri and Roll wanted. "I'm fine with it."

"Eh?"

"They must have been feeling stressed being cooped in the ring for long," the animals made their sound of agreement, "Why don't let them play here while you herbivores attend to class?"

"N-No way. I can't trouble Hibari-san like that!" More like, he wouldn't like to come every day to the reception room to fetch them.

This time, Hibari finally pulled out his tonfa and glared at him, "I said it's fine, didn't I? Or are you actually refusing my offer?"

"N-No! I'm sorry! P-Please take care of them!" And with that, the brunet quickly say goodbye to his dear pet and rushed out of the room.

When the lithe figure was finally out of the room, Hibari placed away his documents with a sigh. "Now then…," as immediately, the little animals were all gathered around him, waiting to be showered with affection, "that reminds me…"

* * *

><p>Afterwards, their animal boxes often came to school and spent their time with Hibari-san. Looking at how they were having so much fun, Tsuna started to feel that it was the best decision letting them play around in the school instead of keeping them in their ring. Their owners wondered why the animals could be so affectionate towards Hibari Kyouya when they weren't.<p>

Done with one problem, comes another. Tsuna could never really take a breath. It's already been October and his tutor has his birthday, _along_ with his, in the month.

"Ha… Give me a break…" Today was a joint birthday party of Reborn and him. As usual, his tutor announced the mandatory Vongola show-off program. The room was packed of his friends, the Guardians and the Shimon also few others, who were trying their best to win the competition. For Tsuna though, it made everything a mess for him. He would like to just enjoy the food and laugh with his friends rather than doing such silly things.

The crowds were all so hyped up by the atmosphere as his mother kept coming up with new dishes, helped by Kyoko-chan, Haru, and Adelheid. He was watching Koyo doing funny gags when suddenly Hibird flew from the window surprising everyone. They waited for a certain figure to appear, but it seemed today the little canary was alone.

All eyes were on the Vongola decimo when the bird settled and perched down on top of his head. He was about to tell the little bird to fly off when she started singing in her high pitch voice, "Happy Birthday to you~"

Everyone who were present there was surprised. They didn't expect the bird to know other song besides Namimori anthem. The bird continued on her song as she slowly flew down and this time settled down on Tsuna's shoulder, "Happy Birthday to you~"

The birthday brunet was even more surprised when suddenly his pet and also other animals started to make little back-singing with their voices. Hibird continued to be the lead singer of the team, "Happy birthday~ dear~" at this, she paused and Mukurou followed, "Pu…"

Uri licked Tsuna's hand and continued, "Nya~"

Natsu rubbed his head, tickling his owner, "Gyo~~"

Jirou and Kotarou followed with difficulty, "Phee~!"

It was hard to understand, but slowly the crowds understood the animals were trying their hardest to spell their decimo's name.

Hibird ended the song as she started flew to Jirou's head, "happy birthday to you~!" leaving Tsuna cradling the rest of the animal boxes in gratitude.

Really, it was cute watching them singing the birthday song and even knowing they tried very hard to be able to sing. "Thank you, guys! Really!" He pat Mukurou, Jirou, and Uri affectionately, fighting the touched tears that were about to come out.

"Gao~" Natsu happily returned his hug and cuddled inside his arms.

Smiling to the spoiled lion cub, the birthday boy gave each of the animals food as a reward which they happily received. "But really, how did you guys learn…"

Oh wait. That's a stupid question. There's only person who would spend his time teaching these animals how to sing.

"Hibird!" Tsuna abruptly clutched the poor bird in his hands, preventing her to fly away, "you must know where Hibari-san is! Please bring me to him!"

"EH?!" The rest of the crowds didn't sound too thrill by the idea.

"T-Tenth…"

"Sorry, guys, I will be back soon!" Quickly, he ran for his jacket and made way to the front door, "Mom! I will be out for a moment!" and without waiting for Nana's reply, he ran out of the gate, following Hibird who had flown ahead.

Yamamoto was the only one who was able to laugh at the sudden turn of event. "Hahaha, oops, it seems we can't finish all the cakes and food, yet."

"EXTREME! THE MORE THE MERRIER!"

"If the cloud man comes… would there be any left for me to bring for Mukuro-sama and the others?" Chrome looked at the meals spread on the table dejectedly.

"Hahi! That means we should cook some more!"

The kitchen became even busier now they'd heard they'd had additional guest.

* * *

><p>Tsuna let Hibird tour him around the town. Running through shops, park, and across the streets. When they finally caught the sight of Namimori Middle, he'd thought that it'd be their final stop. Instead, Hibird flew through it and continued down the road. Afraid that he'd be left behind, the brunet quickened his pace.<p>

"Ne, Hibird, are we there yet?"

"Hibari. Hibari."

Slowly he started to feel the weariness came over him. How long have they been running around?

After they passed two supermarkets on the road, Tsuna finally caught the sight of familiar gakuran with red armband in the next alleyway. Happy to have finally found the man, Tsuna sped up his pace and in his excitement, leaped unto the figure. Big grin was plastered on his face as he hugged the supposed to be scary figure tightly. Right now, all the fear he has for the man had escaped his mind and all he felt was gratitude and affection.

"Little animal." The call snapped him back to reality.

He was stupid. How could he didn't think it through? Hibari wouldn't appreciate his behavior and would probably bite him to death. "I'm so…"

"Your clothes will get stained."

"Eh?" Perplexed by the warning, the younger brunet looked down and noticed the red stain on the prefect's white shirt, as well on his precious jacket. "H-Hieeeee?! Are you hurt, Hibari-san?!"

Said ravenet moved away from his embrace slowly and smirked, "it isn't mine."

True enough. Tsuna didn't notice it until he heard groans from below him. "Hieeee!" No wonder he felt the ground was a little soft. He didn't realize he was actually standing on top of someone. "I-I'm sorry!" He must be really out of it for not seeing the battlefield he was about to enter.

"Well?"

"Y-Yes?"

Hibird flew by him and perched by Hibari's shoulder as usual. "What are you doing here?" It seemed Hibari had disregarded his previous action's earlier, seemingly disinterest now that he'd lost herbivores to bite to death.

Quietly, Tsuna offered his handkerchief to his senior, insisting to wipe the blood that was smeared on the *cough*beautiful*cough*face. "U-Uhm, I came to thank you."

Hibari let the brunet finished wiping the blood before stepping out of the alley, followed by the other. "For what?"

It was hard for the younger boy to follow the other's pace, especially when he hadn't recovered from all the run he had earlier.

"For the s…", Tsuna bit down his reply, clutching the stained cloth in his hand. _For teaching the birthday song to Natsu and the others?_ No, it wasn't really that. With a nod, he jogged to the other's side, "For a lot of stuff."

Hibari glanced at him for a moment with a frown, and then walked forward.

Again, Tsuna leaped on his steps, catching with the other. "Today, there's Reborn's and my birthday party at my house. You should come, Hibari-san."

"I don't like crowding." The birthday boy smiled bitterly at the expected answer.

But he wouldn't relent. Not today. "Today's my birthday, can you please at least come for me?"

"Why should I?" Obviously, Hibari didn't feel he was important enough that there was a need for him to receive special treatment. Even when the mention of Reborn's name wasn't enough for him to come.

Tough one. "Because I'm the birthday guy. Hibari-san said it before on your birthday, didn't you? That because it was your birthday, you were free to do what you wished and what you wanted. So this time it's my turn."

The prefect paused his step and tch'd, "That rule doesn't apply to herbivores."

"But I'm a little animal, right?"

Now, Hibari finally stared at him and Tsuna tried very hard to keep his smile. He knew that he would lose if he really lost his smile to the other's glare.

"Do you want me to bite you to death?"

Shaking his head mentally, Tsuna's smile started to shake in nervous, "There'll be cakes and food! Mom even made hamburger today since it's my birthday! Mom's cooking is really delicious, I guarantee it!"

Hibari was amazed the boy managed to say all of that in one breath, "Calm down. You're rambling."

The brunet did as say, taking a deep breath. "Are you still not coming?" He really, really wanted to share his birthday with this scary prefect in front of him, for numerous of reasons the happiness and gratitude he was feeling today.

Amazingly, Hibari finally resigned with a sigh and turned on his heel, "You have to bring it to me. I refuse to sit down with the rest of the herbivores."

The younger boy followed with a happy big grin, "everyone's in downstairs, so my room is empty."

"Your room must be in a mess. I would just be on the roof."

"Eh? But Hibari-san, it's so cold today, you can catch a cold! And I cleaned up yesterday!"

Hibari scoffed in reply. "The hamburger must use demi-glace sauce."

"Ah! It is! Afterall I like it with demi-glace sauce too."

"Heh~? Your taste isn't bad at all."

"Ehehe~"

"Ah, that's right, it's your birthday, right?"

"And Reborn's too!"

With a slowed pace, the prefect turned to the boy beside him, "Congratulation on getting older, little animal."

Tsuna was a bit startled by the unusual greeting, but nevertheless, gave a shy smile, "Thank you, I guess."

"But your height didn't grow at all."

"T-That's so mean!"

**END.**

* * *

><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Good morning, Natsu."

"Gao~"

"Today I will drop you by at Hibari-san just like usual and pick you up after school. Be a good boy alright?"

"Gao~"

Smiling, Tsuna cradled the lion cub in his arms and grabbed his bag on the other hand, "Mom, I'm going!"

"Take care!"

Somewhere along the school, just when the Namimori middle was an alley away, the little animal started to sing, "Ga Gao Gao Gao~ Gao~ Gaooooo~"

"Na-Natsu?" Tsuna watched his pet, getting even more confused by the tone of the song.

"HIBARI, YOU DAMN BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO URI?!"

Needless to say, their animal boxes started to be able singing Namimori anthem after spending so much time with Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p>LOL Please review :DD<p> 


End file.
